


Clutches of the Canary

by PassionThorn



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, F/F, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionThorn/pseuds/PassionThorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara ask for Felicity's help in surprising Nyssa when she returns to Starling City. Felicity never expected that meant she would be sitting in an abandoned warehouse, with Sara and a bound, naked, and blindfolded Nyssa al Ghul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Felicity Smoak was distracted. Sara Lance, the gorgeous blonde assassin turned vigilante, was on the salmon ladder and Team Arrow's resident computer expert found her eyes being drawn to the play of muscle under what she imagined was impossibly soft skin. Sara reached the top and quickly made her way back down, then snatched up her towel. Felicity returned her focus to her computer, forcing herself to avoid following a drop of sweat as it disappeared down the valley of Sara's cleavage. “Felicity.” Sara's voice made her jump. “Yeah?” she asked, purposefully not looking up. “I was wondering if I could ask you for a favor...a big one?” Sara inquired, taking a seat on the edge of Felicity's desk. Felicity's eyes traveled up the sinfully tight yoga pants, across the smooth expanse of stomach, and over the sport bra that seemed to be straining to contain the impressive bust before finally settling on the other blonde's face. “Sure, we're friends now...not that we weren't before....more like acquaintances but I'll help...as long as it's not too big like giving you a kidney...which I can't, we're not compatible.” Felicity suddenly realized she was rambling again. Sara chuckled, a sound that Felicity had rarely heard and Sara almost never allowed herself to. “Nothing like that, I just need your help surprising Nyssa.” Sara stated, remaining Felicity of her friend's lover. “Surprise her how?” the hacker asked. Sara smiled, “I have a surprise for her but she'll see it coming if I try to spring it on her alone but if you're there she'll wonder why and that gives me a chance.” Felicity bit her lip, “What would I have to do? I don't want your girlfriend mad at me, especially with her being an expert assassin.” “Simple, I give you an address, you show up and take a seat, and just stay quiet and Nyssa will go crazy.” Sara explained. The blonde hacker was quiet for a long time as she mulled over the request, causing the normally unshakable Canary to fidget. Finally she nodded, “Great, I owe you big.” Sara popped to her feet and quickly scribbled down an address. “Nyssa gets in tomorrow at six so be there around about ten after.” Sara said as she headed for the shower. “Anything else I need to know?” Felicity asked, looking up to realize she is alone.

Felicity finds herself at the address Sara gave her the next night, an old warehouse not to far from Verdant. She wearing her simple gray sleeveless dress that ends just above her knee, Sara didn't mention a dress code but it's still nice enough for a mildly formal event. She makes her way inside, wondering why Nyssa is meeting Sara here of all places but quickly realizes that a member of the League of Assassins would probably want to keep a low profile. The whole place is dark and empty, Felicity is just about to call out when a light turns on, illuminating a single high-back chair. Sara steps into the light, wearing her Canary costume minus the wig and mask, motioning her forward, Felicity's within arm's reach before Sara whispers. “Just have a seat, I'll be right back.” Felicity looks down at the old and most likely expensive chair, “Where's Nyssa?” she whispered back. Sara smiles, “Closer than you think.” she answers before she disappears into the shadows again. Felicity sits and peers into the darkness trying to see anything beyond the ring of light. A chain rattles somewhere in the dark, “Beloved?” Nyssa's voice breaks the silence, something strange about it that Felicity can't identify. Another light flares into existence and what it illuminates is so shocking that Felicity is completely speechless, not even a gasp escapes her lips. Nyssa al Ghul, one of the most dangerous assassins alive and the Heir of the Demon, is naked and bound by a chain that dangles from the ceiling. Felicity covers her eyes but can't stop herself from sneaking the occasional peek despite the fire in her cheeks.. Her wrist are fastened to the chain by a pair of leather cuffs, her hands holding onto the chain like a lifeline, a simple black blindfold encircled her eyes, and her legs are held apart by a metal bar, also featuring leather cuffs. Sara appeared behind her, minus her jacket which made Felicity think that her costume looked a lot like a dominatrix outfit. Felicity then realizes that she has stopped pretending that she isn't looking, can't bring herself to leave, and the question she is about to ask dies in her throat as Sara holds up a finger to silence her. Sara knows she read the computer expert right, once Felicity got a good look at what the evening entailed, she couldn't bring herself to leave. “I'm here, Beloved.” Sara says and Nyssa turns her head towards her voice as much as her restraints will allow.

Sara claims her mouth and Felicity takes the opportunity to admire the pair. Sara has retained some of her more feminine curves, lending her a more traditional beauty, the black leather looking like someone poured liquid shadows across her skin. Nyssa by contrast is more hard lines, still feminine but also possessing more muscle, making Felicity think of a lioness, awe-inspiring because of how potentially dangerous she is. Sara breaks the kiss, both of them panting and flushed. Nyssa's head is suddenly yanked back as Sara gathers her obsidian locks in one hand, the blonde's teeth sink into the juncture of neck and shoulder. “Let go, Beloved, no one else can hear you. I want to hear the fearsome Nyssa al Ghul whimpering for me.” Sara smiled again her skin. Sara's free hand snakes around to palm a breast, tweaking the nipple between her thumb and finger, Nyssa staying defiantly silent. Felicity feels a bolt of heat shot right through her core and she crosses her legs, hoping to ease the ache there. Sara brushed the dark mass of hair aside, “What will it be this time?” she asked, locking eyes with Felicity. A hand snaked it's way down the assassin's stomach, abs twitching as it ghosted over them, “My hands,which can bring you so much pleasure?” a pair of fingers slipped effortlessly into the bound woman's center. They pumped at an achingly slow pace, Felicity could actually hear how wet Nyssa was already, before Sara withdrew them and let the light show how shamelessly wet they were. “And pain.” the blonde added bringing her hand down sharply against her lover's toned posterior, the sound echoing through the through the empty building. “Maybe the wax? I can make such lovely designs across your skin.” Sara teased, lifting a large purple candle from a table Felicity hadn't noticed before. Sara tilted it slightly, allowing only the smallest drop of molten wax to land on Nyssa's shoulder. The dark haired assassin hissed as the wax left a purple line down her arm, Felicity certain she had done it for Sara's benefit since Nyssa had taken far worse without even blinking. Sara set it back down, “It been weeks since we've seen each other, Beloved, I bet you want the crop. I know you love how fast I can hit with it.” she drew the mentioned item down the bound woman's back. Felicity shifted in her seat, the heat between her legs was nearly unbearable and she was just watching, she couldn't even imagine how Nyssa felt. Sara set the crop down and seized both her lover's breasts, trapping Nyssa's nipples between her fingers. Nyssa arched her back as much as possible, straining towards the blonde's hands. “Maybe I should just leave you here, let your imagination have some fun. Do I leave you alone here, where anyone could behold the legendary Nyssa al Ghul bound and wanting? Will I touch myself, make myself cum while you just hang here and listen? Maybe I should find someone else, a pretty little thing to have some fun with while all you can do is watch?” Sara asked, her hands suddenly gone. Nyssa groaned loudly at the final question, her resolve finally showing cracks.

Sara snatched up the crop and swung it so swiftly that Felicity almost didn't register it. Nyssa arched her back again, silently begging for another hit. “I think we have a winner.” Sara smirked, licking her lips as her eyes locked with the hacker. Felicity felt her center clench as she realized the statement was directed at her, images flooding her mind of being in Nyssa's place. The crop slices through the air again, landing against the inside of the assassin's thigh. Nyssa gasps and Felicity bites her finger trying to stay quiet, the more unrestrained Nyssa becomes, the closer she comes to wanting to be involved. Sara lets another strike fly, landing on the opposite thigh. Felicity jumps at each strike, as surprised as Nyssa is. The crop lands on Nyssa's ass and the dark haired woman strained then, not to escape but to bare more of herself to the pleasurable torment. Sara circled her, looking for another target, and Nyssa's breasts had two perky, aroused bulls-eyes on them. Sara demonstrated how fast she was as she struck on nipple then the other in rapid succession. It goes on like that for longer then Felicity thought was possible, Sara altering her speed and location as she circles her bound lover, Nyssa's body covered in perfectly aimed red marks. Nyssa is panting now, a sheen of sweat making her skin glisten and Felicity can't help but be a little jealous at the fact she looks magnificent even now. Felicity jumps as Sara brings the crop down against the dark haired woman's center, not at where she aimed but at the sound Nyssa makes, it's the first truly unrestrained sound she has made since the whole thing started. Sara slides the leather crop against her lover's center and the held it up, the tip glistening . “Looks like I got something all over my toy, clean it for me.” Sara teased, holding it before Nyssa's lips. The assassin licked and sucked at the leather, seeming to enjoy the taste of her own arousal. “Please.” Nyssa begs as Sara pulls the crop away and Felicity can't believe her ears. “Please, what?” Sara asks, her fingers slipping between her lover's legs again. Nyssa's voice hitches as the fingers work so slowly they might as well not be moving, “Please, don't stop.” she finally manages. Sara slips away, back towards Felicity, and puts a single finger between her lips, sucking it clean. Felicity about jumped out of her skin when Sara leaned over and offered her the finger she hadn't cleaned. Felicity shook her head, eyes blown wide with a mix of arousal and confusion. Sara smirked and leaned in closer, “I can practically smell how wet you are, I think it's time for the big finish.” Sara turned around, “Well, Nyssa, how bad to you need it?” The dark haired assassin is shaking with every breath, desperately trying to regain her normal composure, “I need you, Beloved, more then air! Please, you have my heart, my soul. I will grant you anything, just grant me estacy, Ta-er al-Asfer.” Felicity recognized the name Sara had gone by in the League.

Sara sucked the remaining finger clean, “I guess I could let you earn it.” She returned to her lover and undid the cuffs around her ankles and wrist, placing a kiss on each as she freed them. “Show me that lovely tongue of yours is still as good as I remember.” Sara said, cupping the blindfolded woman's chin. A hand on Nyssa's shoulder guided her to her knees, hands reflexively going behind her back. Sara slid her boots off, kicking them aside and undid her belt. She glanced over her shoulder towards Felicity and pushed her pants down her sculpted legs before tossing them aside as well. Felicity gulped as she noticed that Sara wasn't wearing anything beneath the discarded leather, making her wonder if Sara always goes commando under her costume or if it was just this one time. Nyssa's head snapped up suddenly, “Beloved, who else is here?” she asked. Felicity clamped her hand over her mouth, “Would it make you wetter, knowing someone else is watching us?” Sara asked, yanking Nyssa's head back again. “...Yes.” she hissed. Felicity was absolutely sure her panties were ruined now if they hadn't been before. “Be my good girl and I'll answer.” she stated. Nyssa's face was gently guided between her lover's legs, Sara's other hand coming to join the other in the kneeling woman's hair. Felicity ground her legs together harder than ever as Sara's head rolled back after only a few seconds under Nyssa's talented tongue. Nyssa turned her head slightly as Sara hissed sharply, the kneeling woman sinking her teeth into Sara's thigh. Sara was such a contrast to her lover, Nyssa's name dripping with desire as her fingers tightened in the ebony locks. The blonde shook violently, her mouth open in a silent O as she tumbled over the edge. Nyssa kept licking as she rode out the last of her orgasm. Sara whispered something Felicity didn't understand and Nyssa responded with the same. “So good, such a good girl. You've earned your reward, Beloved.” Sara said, kneeling to kiss Nyssa again. 

“Hands and knees.” Sara ordered as she walked around behind her. Felicity had a front row set as Sara knelt behind the assassin, her fingers slipping inside effortlessly. Nyssa's body jerked with every thrust, pushing back as forcefully as Sara drives forward. the blonde's hip adding extra force. Felicity suddenly notices that her own hips are making tiny, needy circles as she subconsciously mimics the scene in front of her. “Oh god.” she whimpers, her hand instantly coming up to cover her mouth. Nyssa's head snaps up again, “Beloved, who else is here?” she ask. Sara knots her fingers in the obsidian tresses and yanks her head back, fingers buried deeper than ever before. “Say 'Hi Felicity'.” she whispers, pulling the blindfold away. The Heir of the Demon blinks rapidly in the sudden brightness, her eyes coming to focus on the hacker. Sara pulls back and then drives froward hard, Nyssa's eyes never leaving Felicity's as her orgasm washes over her. Sara's fingers work slow, gentle circles as Nyssa rides out the last shocks of her long delayed ecstasy, her arms giving out finally. The blonde removes her fingers slowly and then slides along her lover's body, the dark haired woman shivering as her overheated body comes into contact with the cold concrete floor, leaving a trail of kisses along her spine. The pair share a kiss, thick with passion instead of lust, and Sara pulls Nyssa into the circle of her arms as she sits before the blonde hacker. Felicity is just about to leave, the scene before her strangely more intimate then what she had just sat through when Nyssa locks her in place with her eyes. “Where are you going, Miss Smoak? Ta-er al-Asfer and I have had our pleasure, surely you wish to find your release as well?” Felicity chewed her bottom lip hard enough to almost draw blood, unsure of her answer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity finds herself caught between an assassin and the Canary, quite frankly she couldn't be happier.

Sara was overly pleased with herself. Since she had met Felicity she had always found her cute but it wasn't until Nyssa had arrived in Starling and had noticed how often the blonde hacker had stolen glances at her that she had realized how interested in her Felicity really was. With Nyssa having returned to the League for a short time, it gave her plenty of time to test her lover's claim about Team Arrow's resident tech specialist. The invitation to the warehouse where she had tied Nyssa up, blindfolded and wanting, was the final test which had proven everything she needed to know. While it was Nyssa's fantasy of being watched while Sara had her way with her, Sara couldn't deny that she had gotten a thrill out of seeing how insanely wet the whole series of events had made Felicity. She also couldn't hide how surprised she was when Nyssa had asked Felicity to take part in their game once they had finished and so Felicity was now in the same position that Nyssa had occupied only a short time ago. Arms suspended above her head by a metal chain and her legs spread apart by a metal bar, Felicity was shivering from more than just the temperature of the room. Nyssa placed the blonde's glasses on the table with the other items Sara had brought for the night's event, plucking up something else that Sara couldn't quite see. Felicity was biting her lip so hard that Sara was afraid she'd draw blood, “This is where you blindfold me, right? I mean if you want to...should I be calling you Mistress...Mistresses...” she started rambling again. Nyssa put a single finger under the bound woman's chin and pressed up, silencing her and forcing her to look into the assassin's eyes. “That is unnecessary. Truly submitting involves offering a part of yourself up to another, something you would never surrender otherwise. For myself, it was my control, allowing Sara to see me in a state of unfocused, uncontrolled emotion. I believe for you, a far simpler solution will fulfill that requirement.” Nyssa said, holding up her other hand. Clutched in her hand was a black rubber ball attached to a pair of leather straps, slender eyebrow cocked in question. Felicity felt her mouth go dry, glanced at Sara and gave a shaky nod. Nyssa smirked slightly and popped the ball between the blonde's lips, securing the straps behind her head. Sara came to join her lover in front of the bound woman, “What shall we do now, Beloved?” Nyssa asked. Sara whispers something in her ear, the look that creeps across the Nyssa's face makes Felicity swallow hard.

Sara wondered over to the table while Nyssa stepped behind the bound blonde. Sara was still wearing the upper portion of her costume, the corset deepening her already impressive cleavage. Felicity couldn't stop her eyes fixating on them before they drifted lower towards the bare legs and the thin strip of blonde hair that lay between them. Felicity yelped, jumping as felt a finger start stroking her clit. Sara picked the crop up again and seized it in both hands, flexing it slightly before giving it a few practice swings, Felicity's eyes never leaving her. “She has a talent for this, finding the perfect...tool for stripping away the walls of civility and exposing what lies beneath.” Nyssa whispered, her breath hot on the blonde's ear before she nips the lobe slightly. Sara picks up a small wooden paddle and strikes it against her palm, the sound seemingly deafening in the empty warehouse. Nyssa presses just a little harder on the tiny bundle of nerves, Felicity trying to shift to increase the pressure but suddenly realizes how completely helpless she is in her current position. Nyssa chuckles deeply behind her, “No, Miss. Smoak, the point of this is to drive you to the very edge of ecstasy but you will find your release when we wish it.” Felicity groans around the ball in her mouth, eyes drifting back to the other blonde. Sara picks up the purple candle again and lights it with a match, Felicity feels herself clench suddenly and Nyssa stops her ministrations. Sara gave the pair a sidelong look, “Found it.” she said simply. The vigilante came to stand in front of Felicity and waved the candle back and forth, watching as her eyes followed the flame. “You've thought about it but you couldn't find anyone you wanted to try it with, right?” Sara asked. Felicity grunted, rolled her eyes, and nodded a few times. Sara turned and grabbed something else from the table, “Then this will be fun for everyone.” Felicity then noticed the item Sara had grabbed was a small bottle of some clear liquid.

“Nyssa, I need to borrow your hands. This will make things a little easier.” Sara popped the lid on the bottle and poured a small amount onto Felicity's breasts, the liquid cold against her heated flesh. Nyssa's hands came up from behind her and started rubbing the liquid across her skin, trapping her nipples between her thumbs and forefingers as she finished. Felicity groaned at the blend of pain and pleasure, her body trying to follow those skillful fingers but failing again. Those fingers snaked down between her legs again, slipping inside and setting a vicious pace, the sweet rush of her orgasm fast approaching. The bound woman closed her eyes in anticipation of her climax when a single point of heat exploded across her skin. Felicity yelped at the sharp pain, her eyes flying open, which quickly ebbed into something more akin to the soothing heat of a warm blanket, drawing a moan instead. She glanced down and found a single spot of purple, quickly cooling on her left breast. Nyssa had neither slowed or stopped her finger's movement but Felicity didn't feel even close to the orgasm that had seemed ready to crash through her. Sara seemed to read her mind, “Yeah, the pain makes it fade. Trust me, by the time you actually get to cum, it's going to feel like you're ready to explode.” Felicity shivered in a mix of anticipation and excitement, her eyes following the candle as it danced in lazy patterns. Sara seemed to sense when Felicity's orgasm was close as she dropped another drop onto her other breast, spoiling her blissful release again. Nyssa tweaked a nipple between her fingers, “What do you think, Ta-er al-Asfer, do we want to hear her now?” Sara smirked, the same wicked look she had given Felicity earlier, and drew gentle circles around the unoccupied nipple with a fingertip. “Yeah.” Sara answered. Nyssa's hands left her then and Felicity groaned loudly at the sudden lack of stimulation. She felt the buckle come undone and the ball was eased out of her mouth. “You're not going to stop, right?” Felicity asked, flexing her jaw, sounding nearly at the edge of tears.

“Nah, we're just getting started.” Sara replied as Nyssa undid the cuffs securing Felicity's legs to the metal bar. Sara stepped back and Nyssa moved between the two blondes, a smile on her lips as she sank to her knees. Felicity was about to ask what she was doing when the assassin hooked her legs and laid her knees across her shoulders. Felicity grabbed hold of the chain like a lifeline as her hips rolled against Nyssa talented tongue. “Yeah, right there...a little harder....yes,yes.” Felicity moaned as Sara drew close and raised the candle. The bound woman shook her head as the candle tipped over and a hot series of drops splattered across her stomach. The heat slipped into a different kind of warmth this time, seeming to shot right between her legs. Nyssa sucked her clit hard and Felicity arched into the wonderful sensation, silently hoping that Sara would let her climax this time. Nyssa stopped suddenly and simply nuzzled the inside of Felicity's thigh, causing the blonde to drop her head in frustration. “One more time, Beloved?” she asked. Felicity felt as if she was going mad with lust, her mind thinking only of her orgasm, everything else taking a backseat to this moment of her existence. Nyssa returned again to her work and in short order Felicity felt her orgasm building, stronger than she had ever felt. She tensed in anticipation of the stinging heat, knowing Sara was waiting for the perfect moment to dribble the wax again. The tension kept building, Felicity mewling as she ground against Nyssa's face, her orgasm seemingly with in reach. One of Nyssa's hands slid down her leg and a single finger slipped between her cheeks, brushing over her rear passage. Felicity tensed and her orgasm crashed into her with the force of a truck, the finger slipping inside and she felt her orgasm retreat only to crash into her again. Felicity felt her orgasm keep rolling, seemingly without end, and a sense of excited dread seized her. Felicity loved her mind, her intellect above all else, and the nearly endless bombardment of pleasure had drown it out, forcing her to focus only on the ecstasy that was flooding her system. Through it all, Nyssa kept licking and sucking, easing her through the mind-shattering climax. Felicity went limp then, only Nyssa and the chain supporting her, Sara quick to undo the cuffs as her lover eased the girl's feet to the ground. Felicity nuzzled into Sara as she slumped against the other blonde, the dark-haired assassin pressed in against her back. Nyssa and Sara shared another passion thick kiss, inches from Felicity's face but she was too exhausted to do anything except watch. “She taste like you.” Sara whispered. Felicity shivered then and turned towards Nyssa as much as she could, the assassin bringing their lips together. Felicity had never tasted her cum on someone else, never tasted it period but she decided right then and there that she definitely wanted another chance. Sara watched, her eyes blown wide with arousal as the kiss between the pair depended. She disappeared into the shadows, returning later with few bottles of water. “So, think we can manage round three tonight?” she asked, handing off two of the bottles. Nyssa tucked a strand of Felicity's hair behind her ear, “I believe we can, Beloved, but I am anxious to see what Miss Smoak is capable of when she is the one holding the whip.” Felicity whipped her head to lock eyes with the assassin and then shifted to the other blonde, Sara already undoing the laces of her corset.


End file.
